madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Liberation of Agnes
The Liberation of Agnes was the first war of Muozinel Invasion upon Brune in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Muozinel Army attempted to invade Brune by destroying Agnes, causing the the civil war to halt momentarily when Felix Aaron Thenardier decided to lead his army to repel their southern enemy. However, at the same time, when Elen left the Silver Meteor Army to fight another Vanadis in Legnica, Tigre became the leader of the Silver Meteor Army and lead his 2,000 troops to repel the 20,000 strong Muozinel Army despite his being called a traitor by Pierre Badouin. Background After his failure in defeating Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains, Roland was "executed" by Ganelon via the Bee Prison. The death of Brune's strongest warrior devastated almost anyone, especially Tigre and Thenardier who viewed him as a knight of chivalry and honor. To make matter worse for the already crippled Brune, Muozinel launched a massive invasion with its 20,000 advance troops (followed by the Main Army) in order to invade Brune's southern territory. However, even with Agnes' soldiers efforts, the Muozinel Army's strategic yet aggressive tactics were proven overwhelming as they mercilessly slayed their enemies, forcing the surviving soldiers to abandon Agnes. As a result, Agnes had fallen with most of the villages being destroyed and citizen taken as prisoners. For this reason, the civil dispute between Ganelon and Thenardier was temporarily put off as Thenardier had to shift his attention towards Brune's south-eastern territory. To quell the foreign eastern invaders, Thenardier had to lead his 7,000 troops for Agnes while leaving 17,000 to defend Nice while watching Ganelon's actions. When Tigre heard the the news of this invasion, he too decided to go to repel the enemy. However, due to the handicap as Brune's "traitor", under Badouin's declaration, and Elen and Leitmeritz Army's departure for Legnica, Tigre became the commander of the Silver Meteor Army while leading his 1,700 soldiers to battle against the massive army. Battle Regin Discovered (To be added...) Muozinel Army's First Defeat (To be added...) Prisoners' Execution and Kashim's Death The ongoing ambushes by the Silver Meteor Army began to antagonize Kashim, who disbelieved over the repeated lost by his small fleet of his enemy. In order to lure his enemies from the shadows, Kashim ordered an execution of his captured slaves. In the next morning, under Kashim's orders, the executioner took the salves and mocked their enemy as cowards and whilst beheading the first ten male slaves, he warned that the female slaves will be next one the line if they refuse to appear. The slaves' execution eventually garnered Tigre's attention as he led his 600 soldiers to confront his enemy, which surprised Kashim as he cannot believed that an army of 600 Brunish soldiers was led by an archer, who was despised by Brune over their cowardice. To the Muozinel Advance Army's surprise however, they saw Rurick led Zhcted Army arrived to help Tigre and Brune Army into battle, leading a disarray among Muozinel Advance Army in the progress. Nevertheless, Kashim tried to calm his army while deeming the small fleet still inferior towards his army. When Tigre shot his arrow from afar, Kashim still belittled the archer's arrow until it shot to his forehead in the feat of 300 Alsins. When Rurick announced Kashim's death, all of Muozinel Army's Advance Unit was routed by the Silver Meteor Army, half of the fleeing soldiers are either killed, captured, or missing while the rest managed to fled. Aftermath After their success, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers were freeing the Agnes prisoners by untying the ropes. One of them however berated Tigre for unable to rescue his fellow prisoners from the execution. Gerard viewed the man as ungrateful but Tigre apologized to him for unable to prevent the tragedy. Within the aftermath, Tigre also confronted a little girl, who appeared to be one of the executed slave's daughter, thanking him for avenging her father for slaying the enemies. For the lost of those who were executed, Tigre both apologized and thanked to the girl for her gratitude and compliment. As the result of the battle, nearly all Silver Meteor Army's soldiers were exhausted for their three days battle against their enemy. However, Tigre and Gerard received bad news from Rurick that Kashim's unit was merely Muozinel Army's Advance Unit, and its Main Force of 30,000 (40,000 if the surviving 10,000 Kashim Unit soldiers rendezvous) soldiers were marching towards them. Seeing the continuing fighting would increasing the chances of his army's casualties, Tigre decided to command a full retreat from Agnes while escorting the refugees for the Territoire, forcing Tigre to abandon Agnes in this situation. Unfortunately, due to the soldier's extreme fatigue and injury, both soldiers and Agnes prisoners were moving in a slow pace. Even worse, 3,000 to 4,000 Muozinel soldiers were pursuing the Silver Meteor Army from behind, forced Tigre to lead an archer unit to repel the relentless enemy until the arrival of Ludmila Lourie, who would later provide an assistance to Tigre in the battle afterwards. The arrival of Ludmila Lourie, not only make the pursuit halted temporarily but also has garnered Kureys Shahim Balamir, Muozinel Supreme Commanders attention. Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event